Samwell Tarly
Samwell Tarly ist der älteste Sohn von Randyll Tarly, dem Lord von Hornberg und Oberhaupt von Haus Tarly Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon IV . Er ist eine POV-Charakter ab "Sturm der Schwerter". In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von John Bradley. Charakter & Erscheinung Samwell ist der fetteste Junge, den Jon Schnee je gesehen hat. Er sieht aus, als wöge er so viel wie 20 große Steine. Er hat so viele Doppelkinne, dass sich der Pelzkragen seines Wappenrocks in ihnen verliert. Er hat ein großes, rundes Mondgesicht . Im Schwertkampf ist er so unbeholfen, dass Jon denkt, selbst Arya Stark würde ihn niedermachen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon I . Er ist sehr ängstlich. Die Offiziere der Nachtwache machen ihm generell Angst, besonders Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon II , aber auch die anderen wie z.B. Jaremy Rykker Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon III . Jon findet, er habe ein Herz, das so groß wie sein Bauch ist, aber manchmal ist er trotz seiner Bildung genauso dumm wie Grenn Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon III . thumb|Samwell Tarly / John Bradley / HBO-Serie Er ist eine POV-Charakter ab "Sturm der Schwerter". In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von John Bradley. Sein Vater nannte ihn immer einen Feigling, was Sam tief geprägt hat. Zu seiner Mutter scheint er aber ein besseres Verhältnis zu haben. Er sagt, dass er es zuhause gehasst habe. Als Sam an der Mauer ankommt, ist er sehr scheu und schreckhaft. Er hasst auch das Jagen, obwohl das Wappen seines Hauses einen Jägersmann zeigt . Vergangenheit Lord Randyll Tarly war zunächst erfreut, als er von der Geburt seines Sohnes hörte. Als Sam klein war, nahm Lord Randyll ihn überall hin mit, damit er die Geschäfte eines Lords kennenlernt . Dieser Stolz verflog allerdings schnell, als Sam zu einem ungeschickten und dicken Jungen heranwuchs, der sich für Essen, Kleidung und Gesang interessierte. Lord Randyl versuchte alles mögliche, um Sam umzuerziehen und zu einem Ritter zu machen, es kamen jede Menge Waffenmeister, die Sam in Kettenhemden schlafen ließen, ihn in Frauenkleidern auf den Burghof stellten oder ihn einfach nur prügelten. Schließlich wurde er sogar von Hexenmeistern aus Qarth in Auerochsenblut gebadet, aber alle Mühen halfen nicht . Als Sams Bruder Dickon geboren wurde, konzentrierte sich Lord Randyll auf ihn . Sam verlebte zunächst ruhige Jahre, weil sein Vater ihn nicht mehr beachtete. An Sams 15. Namenstag wurde er aber von Soldaten zu seinem Vater gebracht, der ihm Wald einen Hirsch ausnahm. Sein Vater stellte ihn vor die Wahl, das Schwarz anzulegen oder am nächsten Morgen bei einem Unfall zu sterben. Lord Randyll sagte, das werde er Sams Mutter erzählen, gleichzeitig werde er sich aber auch darauf freuen Sam zu jagen wie das Schwein, dass er sei . Seine Mutter gab ihm den Spitznamne "Sam" . Er durfte manchmal das Schwert Herzbann seines Vaters halten, hatte aber stets Angst, damit seine Schwestern zu verletzen, weil es so scharf war . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Sam zum ersten Mal auf dem Übungshof eintrifft, macht sich Ser Allisar Thorn direkt über seine Körperfülle lustig. In der Waffenkammer muss Donal Noye Sams neue Ausrüstung aus verschiedenen Stücken zusammensetzen, weil er in keine der herkömmlichen Ausrüstungsteile passt. Zurück auf dem Übungshof schickt Allisar Halder gegen Sam in den Kampf, der nur eine Minute dauert, dann liegt Sam blutend und um Gnade flehend auf dem Boden. Ser Allisar befiehlt Halder, weiter auf Sam einzuschlagen, bis er wieder aufstünde. Jon Schnee, Grenn und Pyp kommen Sam zu Hilfe. Sam dankt ihnen demütig und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er so ein Feigling ist. Später unterhalten Jon und Sam sich über ihre jeweiligen Familien. Jon kann alle Rekruten davon überzeugen, Sam in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen, selbst wenn Ser Allisar etwas anderes fordert. Einige Tage später kann Jon Sam dazu bringen, sich zum ersten Mal mit an den Tisch zu setzen, wo alle sitzen, zwei Wochen später ist er bereits gut integriert und lacht und scherzt mit den anderen. Als er Jon für das danken möchte, was dieser für ihn getan hat, nennt er ihn einen Freund, aber Jon sagt, sie seien mehr als das, nämlich Brüder . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell An dem Tag, an dem Jon aus der Ausbildung Ser Allisars entlassen wird, macht dieser sich Sorgen um Sam, der als Einziger der Gruppe zurückbleibt. Jon macht einen langen nächtlichen Ausritt und weiß dann eine Lösung: er geht mitten in der Nacht zu Maester Aemon und bittet ihn, Sam als persönlichen Kämmerer aufzunehmen, da er gut lesen, schreiben und rechnen könne . Maester Aemon befolgt seinem Rat und beruft Sam ein, was ihn über alle Maßen freut, seine restlichen Freunde aber sehr wundert. Er möchte entgegen der Tradition seines Hauses seinen Eid wie Jon Schnee auch vor einem Herzbaum ableisten, weil er sagt, dass die Sieben seine Gebete nie erhört hätten. Dann wird ihm verkündet, dass er den Kämmerern zugeteilt wird. Später erklärt er Jon, der sich über seine Zuteilung zu den Kämmerern ärgert, dass die Nachtwache ihn zum Lord Kommandanten heranziehen will. Später am Tag reitet er mit Jon und einer Eskorte zum Götterhain nördlich der Mauer in den Verfluchten Wald, wo er seinen Eid ablegt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon II . Am nächsten Tag startet Jeor Mormont eine Expedition, auf der die Leichen von Jafer Blumen und Othor gefunden werden. Während Ser Jaremy Rykker auf einen Angriff der Wildlinge tippt, fällt Sam auf, dass die Leichen seltsame Merkmale vorweisen, wofür er von Jeor Mormont gelobt wird. Als Jon später vom Tod Roberts und der Gefangennahme seines Vaters erfährt, zeigen seine Freunde Mitgefühl: Sam bietet Jon an, mit ihm zu den Wehrholzbäumen zu gehen, um zu beten. Als Jon direkt danach Ser Allisar angreift, der ihn einen Verräterbastard nennt, können Sam, Grenn, Pyp und Kröte ihn überrumpeln und entwaffnen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon III . Nachdem Jon von Lord Kommandant Mormont das Leben gerettet hat, bekommt Jon als Belohnung das Ahnenschwert Langklaue geschenkt. Sam wusste als einer der ersten davon, weil er für den neuen Knauf die Granatsplitter in Mulwarft besorgt hat. Er mag das Schwert gar nicht sehen, weil es in ihm dunkle Erinnerungen an das Schwert seines Vaters weckt - Herzbann. Er richtet Jon aus, dass Maester Aemon ihn sehen möchte und muss Jon gestehen, dass er nicht für sich behalten konnte, dass er Jon von den Kämpfen im Süden erzählt hat Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon IV . In der Nacht, in der Jon desertieren möchte, um sich seinem Bruder Robb in den Krieg anzuschließen, findet er Jon in den Ställen, wie er sein Pferd sattelt. Mutig stellt er sich Jon entgegen, doch der droht, ihn niederzureiten. Im letzten Augenblick springt Sam beiseite. Anders als Jon vermutet, wartet Sam aber nicht bis zum Morgen, sondern schickt Jon sieben ihrer beider Freunde hinterher, die ihn schließlich noch rechtzeitig vor Sonnenaufgang zurückholen können Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon V . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Vor dem Großen Ausmarsch trägt Maester Aemon Sam auf, in der Bibliothek der Schwarzen Festung nach geeigneten Karten für die Expedition zu suchen. Sam ist erschlagen von den vielen interessanten Schriften dort und verbringt eine ganze Nacht in dem Gewölbe, ohne auf die Zeit zu achten Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I . Zu Beginn der Eypedition schläft er kaum, weil er so große Angst hat, nachts von einem Wildling getötet zu werden. Er ist für die Raben zuständig, arbeitet aber nebenbei auch an seinen Karten. Aus Weißbaum schickt er einen Raben mit einer Nachricht von Mormont an Maester Aemon Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon II . Er ist misstrauisch, als sie Crasters Bergfried erreichen, denn er hat schon viele Geschichten über Craster gehört. In Mormonts Auftrag und Crasters Hilfe zeichnet er eine Karte über den Standort von Manke Rayder bei den Frostfängen. Am Abend lernt auch er Goldy kennen, die sein Herz erweicht. Am nächsten Morgen schickt er sie zu Jon, damit sie ihn bitten soll, mit ihnen gehen zu dürfen. Nachdem Jon das abgelehnt und Sam zur Rede gestellt hat, ist Sam zunächst eingeschnappt, sieht dann aber auch ein, dass es hoffnungslos ist Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon III . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen findet Sam langsam Mut, wenngleich er immer noch sofort zur Schwarzen Festung zurückkehren würde, wenn er könnte Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Jon I . Jon schenkt Sam eine Speerspitze und ein Dutzend Pfeilspitzen aus Drachenglas, die Geist am Fuß der Faust der Ersten Menschen gefunden hat.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Jon II Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Chett, Lark und der Kleine Paul planen, mit einigen anderen Brüdern zu desertieren. Dafür wollen sie einige Brüder umbringen, damit sie nicht verfolgt werden: so auch Sam, weil er für die Raben verantwortlich ist. Einige Tage, nachdem Thoren Kleinwalds Erkundungstrupp zurückgekehrt ist und berichtet hat, dass 30.000 Wildlinge den Milchwasser entlang nach Süden auf ihr Lager auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen zumarschieren, greifen die Anderen das Lager in einer kalten Nacht an. Sturm der Schwerter, V-Prolog Sam überlebt die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen und tötet später einen Anderen. Er kann der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried zusammen mit Goldy entkommen und ist einer der wenigen, die es zurück zur Mauer schaffen. Nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung sichert Sam durch kluge Taktik Jon die Wahl zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache. (A Dance with Dragons) Band 7/8 - Zeit der Krähen/Die dunkle Königin Jon befiehlt Samwell, zur Citadel in Altsass aufzubrechen, um sich Wissen über die Anderen anzueignen. Sam plant, Goldy und den Wildlingsprinzen nach Hornberg zu seiner Mutter Melessa zu schicken.Die dunkle Königin, VIII-Samwell III Familie * Randyll Tarly, Lord von Hornberg, sein Vater * Melessa Florent, seine Mutter ** Samwell Tarly ** Dickon Tarly, sein jüngerer Bruder Siehe auch *Samwell Tarly im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Samwell_Tarly Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglieder der Nachtwache Kategorie:Charaktere aus der Weite Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Tarly Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Kämmerer der Nachtwache